Doomed
by The.Clown.That.Smiles
Summary: Michael never forgets and he always wishes. Sometimes wishes can come true.


Disclaimer - I don't own The Lost Boys

A stupid, crappy piece of work that has found its way into my head. I am worried that this could have been done before. I'm paranoid that someone has done something similar to this, so I looked through the whole category making sure it hadn't before I started writing. Couldn't find anything but...If you happen to have seen something similar, tell me. I know there has been fics with David coming back for Micheal, but I haven't see one where Star is in it. If there is something similar, this will be taken down.

I've actually been thinking for a few weeks about David, and I finally decided now is the time I wanted to write him, but never having the balls to actually go through with it, or having no clue what to write, this idea snaked its way into my head. I just hope David is written IC.

I am, so, so nitpicky with words being spelt wrong. I always seem to miss tiny little things. If you see anything, please, please, tell me.

* * *

Thick grey clouds loomed in the sky, threatening to bring down their rain on Santa Carla at any time. Micheal sat in silence on the front porch, watching those clouds get even darker. Far away he could see specks of bright flashes come and go, slowly spreading themselves all over the town. The rumbles of thunder came not long after, and the last traces of pink began to fade in the, near, night's sky. Crickets buzzed and chirped in the long grass fields close by to where he sat, and fire flies hovered in the warm summer night's air. Micheal watched those flashes of lightening come and go, but his eyes were mostly trained on the remaining trace of pink streak that was half concealed behind more grey clouds that had appeared. Another day was over, the sun had long set, and Santa Carla, was once again, close to being plagued in darkness.

It didn't matter, nothing mattered to Micheal anymore. David was dead, along with the others, and it was all over. But he didn't feel like it was. He could still hear them, see them ride off into the darkness, and remember the night at the cave. The night he drank the elixir, the night he became their brother. Micheal remembered everything, and the past just wouldn't go away. He couldn't let go, couldn't let go of what could have been, of what would have happened now if they were all alive.

He was stupid for taking the bottle off David, stupid for not listening to Star. She warned him, she told him what it was, but he never listened. After the tricks they played on him, Micheal took it as another joke they were trying to play on him. Promises of fun times, girls, partying...all of this every night was the things they repeatedly told him they did, told he would now do. Micheal became sucked into their world, they lured him in, and David had him wrapped around his finger. And although Micheal knew they were dangerous, knew something was wrong, he followed them. But it was all over now. No more brothers, no more living forever, or never dying, and never getting sick. He wanted it back, wanted them back, so they could do the things they promised him.

A cigarette was produced from his jacket pocket, along with a box of matches. Did Micheal regret killing David, regret killing them all, and betraying them? Micheal didn't, because he did it for Sammy, and he did it to save Star from the fate that was crushing down on her. But he wanted it back, all back. He still felt different. The night still called to him and the daylight hated him. Micheal found solace in the dark night. Daytime wasn't like it once was. Nearly every night he found himself wandering around the top of the cliffs, but he never ventured inside the cave. He wanted too, but he couldn't bring himself to go inside. He'd ride to the tracks; stand over the edge, looking down into the thick dense fog. Micheal went everywhere he had been with them, relishing in all the memories.

Striking the match across the box, he brought it to the end of the cigarette, watching it glow a fiery red in the shadows that closed all around him. Every night he went to those cliffs. A part of him wished they would appear around him, wished they would be alive and real. He heard them, Micheal always heard them, but they were never there. Not alive. They'd whisper his name, holler, laugh, scream at the top of their lungs, chant his name seductively, telling him to drink from the bottle.

All those memories were still raw and fresh in his mind, and for every second of every night, they accompanied him wherever he went. Sometimes when he stood on the rocky cliffs, he'd see them ride towards him, pumping their fists in the air, screaming and hollering at each other joyfully. It never lasted long. Within seconds they disappeared, and Micheal was left alone; only their voices with him.

oo

Star was worried, worried for Micheal, yet she never comforted him. She didn't know why she never said anything, why she didn't help, but she just couldn't. Something was wrong, something was seriously wrong, and those thoughts and feelings increased within her every night. Star heard them too, but she tried to shut them out. She didn't want to remember them, because deep within, it hurt. Yes, she was free now, free from them, free from David, and back human. But she missed them. She missed Paul, who always made her laugh, missed Dwayne, and she missed the nights they would all go riding together, the nights they would sit in the cave eating, drinking, and talking. There were good times, and those were the times she missed. If Star said every night with them was bad, that every night was her own living hell, she knew she'd be lying.

She missed Paul and Dwayne the most. Paul, the monster that brought her dark feelings, the monster who was a part of the cause of her pain, brought her comfort. He tried to crack a laugh from her, he called her little sister, stole things from his victims and gave them to her, forced her to dance with him, and sometimes he sang for her. He did all these things for her when she wanted comfort, when she felt suffocated with dark feelings .Paul was stupid, funny, and she missed him. It was wrong at that time. How was she supposed to hate a monster, something evil, when it was nice to her? It was impossible to hate Paul. The talks she had with Dwayne was what she missed, him looking after Laddie was what she missed seeing, and she had killed them, killed her family to set herself free.

Yes, she was free now, but it wasn't what she thought it would be like.

oo

The figure dressed in black, moving towards him through the darkness, made Micheal freeze on the spot he sat in. His name was called then, and Micheal found himself blinking, scared that the figure would disappear any second. He always did, they always did. Micheal just watched it stroll towards him, waiting for it to vanish into thin air. It never did. It still moved towards him, and Micheal watched it light up a cigarette. Its sinister chuckle reached his ears, and squinting through the darkness, he could see the haunting smirk upon its lips. Smoke clouded around it with every drag it took on the cancer stick, and, still, it moved towards him.

No, it couldn't be. Micheal found himself standing. He rubbed his eyes, fright, disbelief, and confusion colouring his once calm face.

''Micheal...Micheal...Micheal''

The chuckle came again, and Micheal found himself moving backwards. Eyes wide, he scrambled into the house, hearing the wooden chimes bangle and jingled against each other when he slammed the door shut. All was silent downstairs, but the faint sound of music coming from the second floor reached his ears. Micheal, with a pounding heart, and a face full of fear, moved like lightening towards the stairs. His shoes banged on the floor with every fast step he took, and his lips formed Star's name. No one answered, no one appeared. Was he going crazy? No, it was just a figment of his imagination, but the fear never left him. He came to a stop outside his room, and the smells of incense sticks reached his senses. Micheal opened the door, and frowned when he found his room to be empty.

''Star!''

His eyes went to the window, noting it was wide open. The nettings blew and chimes cracked against each other when the breeze blew into the room. He moved towards it, fear prickling underneath his skin. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, and upon reaching the window, he peered out into the darkness. There was no black figure. Everything was quiet. The rustling of the leaves on the trees made him look towards them, and seeing nothing, he moved away, locking the window once it was shut.

Something wasn't right. The air felt different. Where was everyone? He racked his brains, trying to figure out if they had mentioned on going out somewhere. Sam was, as he always was over at Frog comics, and grandpa was with the widow Johnson as usual. Micheal didn't want to think of his mother, who still hadn't gotten over what had happened not six months ago. She never stayed in at home; it was too painful for her to do so. But where was Star?

He was just making his way into the bathroom when a voice behind him called his name. All the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, and prickles ran through his very veins. It wasn't an imagination. There was something wrong with it all. It felt real. Hiding the fear, Micheal turned around, moving backwards in fright when his eyes sought out the figure perched on the windowsill. The long forgotten smirk was upon its lips, and he watched the black gloved hand bring the cigarette to its mouth. Ash fell down its trench coat when it sucked on it hard, and ice cold eyes locked onto his.

''Miss me, Micheal?''

David moved towards him then, and he watched that smirk bit by bit, with every step he got closer towards Micheal, fade. The cigarette was thrown to the oaked flooring, and a black boot came down on it, grounding it out. The fear screamed in every cell of his body, telling him to run, but he found himself immobile. His eyes never left David's and the fear increased within.

''You're dead''

David smirked. ''A fine way to put it, Micheal. ''Do you mean undead, or...'' David broke off, and he instantly had Micheal pinned up by the throat against his bedroom door.

''That I should be dead?'' David's eyes turned a yellowy orange. ''Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you now.''

Micheal said nothing, and the hand tightened on his throat.

''You killed my family, took them away from me.'' David hissed. ''Now, give me one reason, Micheal, one reason!''

''There is none, David'' Micheal replied in a hollow voice. ''I'd deserve it, but you planned to change mine''

David stopped, and a cold laugh escaped him. ''Your family? I didn't even want you as a brother, Micheal. But it seemed our father wanted to expand our family.'' His hand tightened even more. ''And then I did, Michael, I did want you as a brother. We all did. You had potential, and then you betrayed us.''

''It had to be done'' Micheal muttered and stared into David's furious eyes.

A frown found its way onto his face and the hand was removed from Micheal's throat. David took a step back, that frown increasing even more on his face when he lit up a cigarette. Micheal watched in silence, still frozen in shock.

David looked up at him then, and that same smirk slipped onto his lips. ''You don't want to become a vampire again, do you?'' David laughed when Micheal said nothing. ''Well, this has stopped me for a second. Why should I give you another chance? Why should I forgive you?'' David sat back on the windowsill. ''You don't deserve anything, Micheal. I should kill you now, avenge my brothers. You betrayed us, killed my family, destroyed them, and you want to become my brother again?

''They were my family! My brothers who were with me for decades, and you killed them.'' David was upon him again then, his black gloved hands were on either side of his face, and those blue eyes burned furiously. ''Should I kill you? Would I regret it? How do I know you wouldn't betray us again?''

''Us?'' Micheal said, and then repeated David's words to make sure he had heard correctly. He had.

''Oh, did I not tell you?'' David said. ''Marko survived. It seems your hunter frie-''

''Micheal!''

Micheal was pulled away from the door and thrown across the room, landing smack against the back of the wall. David sat on the bed, waiting for her to arrive. Anger formed within with every step she got closer to the room. Micheal's hands went to his head, and he tried to shout for her to run. The sounds of bracelets moving against each other reached their ears, and Micheal tried to stand. His legs had turned to jelly, and the blow from hitting his head against the wall, was taking its toll. Feeling dizzy and weak, he crawled towards the door. A black boot came down on his hand and he bit his tongue from the pain. David looked down at him, and shook his head, that smirk widening. She entered then, and her eyes immediately went to where Micheal lay on the floor. He looked up at her, his eyes screaming for her to leave, to run. Star turned to look at David then, and the vase fell from her hands, crashing to the floor.

''Where are you going, Star.'' David grabbed her back, and his foot kicked the door shut. ''You weren't thinking of running again, were you?''

Star cried out when she was thrown to the bed, an enraged David on top of her. His hands had her arms pinned above her head, and his eyes stared hard into her frightened ones. She bucked mad against him, thrashed wildly, all the while crying out for Micheal. His nails dug into her wrists, and she cried for him to stop. His response was a snarl, and more tears leaked down her face. Her eyes sought out Micheal, and he gave her a helpless look. Something smashed through the window then, and upon seeing what it was, Star cried out more.

''No. No, stop, David, stop.'' Star thrashed more against him, causing his grip to tighten on her.

''Stop'' David snarled. ''Stop! You're not getting away again, Star.''

'' Kill her'' Marko appeared by the bed, and Star locked eyes with his angered ones.

''Betraying, bitch.'' he hissed.

''No, she'll join us this time, Marko, and...'' David looked down at her. ''You will feed, and you won't get away again.'' David's face darkened. ''Why, Star? We gave you everything.''

''You took everything away from me'' she cried. ''I would have done it sometime, even if Micheal hadn't come to Santa Carla. You ruined me, trapped me...''

''And you'll be trapped again.'' David's face changed and Star screamed out, begging him to let her go. She felt his lips against her neck, and the screams got louder. A haunting chuckle left David as he began to press his lips softly up and down her skin. Fear pounded inside, and her body shook with trembles.

''Can you remember the first time, Star?'' David muttered against her skin. ''Let's not make it so difficult this time''

''What about Micheal?'' Marko said and turned to face him.

''Bring him as well' David answered and smirked when Star's screams bounced around the room. His mouth parted, fangs sprouted, and they crunched into the flesh of her neck. She thrashed then, and more tears came when she knew there was no one to help her. It had started again. Star was back with them, back as a monster, and this time there was no one to save her.

''Welcome back to the family, Star.'' Marko grinned and then laughed loudly. ''You won't be escaping again.''


End file.
